


The Full Moon

by rktheo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, a gift for my friend a long time ago, i literally forgot this existed, just a sweet short story, werewolf iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rktheo/pseuds/rktheo
Summary: Even since they met, Oikawa Tooru has always wondered what made Iwaizumi Hajime so... buff and so... hairy. Of course this wasn't something he could just ask him outright, and there doesn't seem to be a clear answer to his aching question. But the full moon is coming up, and Oikawa comes up with a very dangerous hunch.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	The Full Moon

His eyes were locked on his best friend all of class. He tried desperately to figure it out, why he was so buff and why his body was hairier than normal people’s. Oikawa huffed, resting his chin on his hand and tapping the pencil on the desk with the other. Iwaizumi was watching and listening to the professor, something he should have been doing too. The pen he held looked especially small in Iwaizumi’s big hands, and the more Oikawa thought about it, all of him was just big. What the heck made him so different from the rest of the people who were all scrawny and quite pathetic. 

This mystery frustrated Oikawa the entire class period and continued to after the bell rang at the end of the day. He couldn’t be bothered until he figured it out, so instead of walking home with Iwaizumi like normal Oikawa ran out of class and all the way home himself. “Makki, Mattsun, do you know why Crappykawa was acting weird after class?” Iwaizumi inquired of the pair who were sat on the desk and chair next to him. Both shrugged before Makki spoke up, “Maybe he was just really horny and needed to get off.” Iwaizumi stared at the open doorway while behind him Mattsun and Makki laughed and fist bumped.

It was late at night and Oikawa was shuffling through TV channels. He shoved a handful of popcorn into his mouth while scanning each of the programs. “Cupcake Wars, no. Crocodile in the City, no. Whale celebrities, no again,” he murmured, continuing his search. “The Curse of the Werewolf? That might be interesting.” Thirty minutes in and Oikawa was cuddled up in the corner of the sofa, popcorn refilled and a blanket covering his body. He stared intently at the screen, watching everything. The hairiness and bulk of the werewolves while they were human reminded him of something, but Oikawa couldn’t put his finger on it. He thought intensely for a while until the buzz of his phone pulled him away from the movie. 

It was Iwaizumi. Oikawa stared at the message. “Oi, Shittykawa, what was up with you?” Before he could press reply his eyes drifted over to the contact photo next to the text. Oikawa’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened, how could he not realize until now? The reason Iwa-chan was so big and hairy. Right in front of him! He looked between the photo and the TV screen, finding more and more similarities between the two every time. Oikawa didn’t know what to do with himself, finding out your best friend is a werewolf isn’t something that happens everyday. When he was trying to sleep late that Friday night his mind didn’t give him permission to let it go.

The next day Oikawa avoided talking to Iwaizumi and anyone in general. Although it was cool and all that he transformed into a wolf, Oikawa didn’t know if he could trust him, especially that day. He learned during his late night research that that night would be a full moon, coincidentally. Iwaizumi would be dangerous to be around when he… did the thing. All ravenous and hungry and such. Oikawa was too pretty to be eaten like that. So he thought it was safest for everyone to isolate himself like a hermit inside his alien room.

At 7 Oikawa heard the doorbell. He didn’t know who it would be; his parents were on an anniversary trip in a different city. Nobody texted to say they were stopping by, so this made him very nervous about who was at the door. He silently tiptoed out of his bedroom, grabbing a bat for safety on the way out, and continuing to the front door. Putting his ear up to it, Oikawa tried listening to whoever was on the other side, trying to get some sort of hint from a voice or-

“Shittykawa, I can hear your stupid breath. Open the door,” Iwaizumi’s tone didn’t match his words. His voice was calm and patient, but his words were annoyed and Iwa-chan-ish. Oikawa froze. Darn it! He couldn’t avoid him now, so he surrendered and opened the door slowly, peeking between the crack to see it was in fact his werewolf best friend. “Oh, Iwa-chan, what a pleasant surprise!” Oikawa chirped, a hint of anxiousness in his voice. “What can I help you with?” His smile was very big and very fake to hide being scared from Iwaizumi. He couldn’t let him know that he found out his secret.

Iwaizumi turned his head to the side, a light blush across his cheeks. “W-well, I wanted to go to the park tonight. There is a festival going on, and Makki and Mattsun are busy, so I wanted to know if you could go with me,” he explained, fiddling with something in his jacket pocket. Oikawa’s mouth opened slightly. Tonight? During the full moon? Worst case scenarios ran through his head, and he knew he should say no and slam the door closed, but instead his head nodded and mustered out a small yes. Iwaizumi looked back and smiled, “Okay, I’ll wait for you to get ready then,” gesturing to his alien pajamas and bedhead. The boy retreated to his room while his best friend waited on the couch. 

The park air was chilly, and Oikawa regretted not bringing a bigger jacket than his galaxy sweater. His whole body shivered and teeth chattered, and Oikawa thought he was going to get frostbite soon. Iwaizumi noticed and raised his eyebrows, eyeing down the cold boy. He slipped his jacket off swiftly and draped it over Oikawa’s slimmer shoulders. This startled him, as he was now not cold, and he murmured a shy thank you. Turning his head to his friend he saw that Iwaizumi was looking the opposite way, completely ignoring him. His eyes roamed down to the big muscly arms that were now uncovered and stayed there for a minute, seemingly entranced. Why weren’t there goosebumps on his arms? Was he not cold? He thought in his head while continuing to stare. Maybe it’s the werewolf kicking in! At this Oikawa started to fidget with the zipper at the end of Iwaizumi’s jacket, biting his lip and looking around frantically. He was sure the full moon would be out soon, and his best friend would be hungry enough to eat him. But not wanting to make a scene, Oikawa continued walking down the path with him.

After a few stops at different stands they sat down on a bench that forked off the road. Oikawa was chewing on a hot dog that Iwaizumi had bought him a while ago while he played on his phone. Iwaizumi cleared his throat, huffing after earning no response from the eater. “Oikawa,” he spoke up hesitantly. This time his head turned, mouth full of food, eyes wide like he was… scared? “Tooru, can I tell you something important?” Iwaizumi continued, making eye contact with his friend who was starting to sweat. The forwardness, even though Iwa-chan had always been like that, made him anxious. 

The moon was out now, and Oikawa’s heart beat fast. Despite his fear he nodded slowly, almost flinching at Iwaizumi’s breathing. They were turned fully towards each other, and Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s hands gently and was looking down at the bench with furrowed eyebrows, almost embarrassed? Oh my god he is going to eat me. He was panicking, hands shaking and engulfed under Iwaizumi’s. Maybe he wouldn’t have been as terrified if his best friend’s eyes weren’t so serious, a fire burning a hole through Oikawa. 

They stayed like that for a while until Iwaizumi leaned forward quickly, causing the brunet to lose it and raise his arms up to block his face from his attacking friend.

“Please don’t eat me! I’m too pretty to die!” Oikawa squealed, throwing his arms in front of his face. The look on Iwaizumi’s face was confused at first, and immediately turned deadly. 

“Excuse me, what was that?” Iwaizumi growled while squeezing Oikawa’s hands until a squeak came out. “Why would I eat you?” Oikawa swallowed hard, cursing under his breath. Was he wrong? Why was Iwaizumi not all hairy and eating him by now? “I- um. A-Are you not a werewolf?” he stammered, his fingers wiggling and fighting the ace’s crushing grip.

The glare he received was lethal, and Oikawa could tell he was in a lot of trouble and made a big mistake. “No, Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said blatantly, “Why would you even- no, I’m not even going to ask.” Iwaizumi’s hands abandoned their hold on Oikawa’s as he stood up abruptly. “You’re such a dumbass, Crappykawa,” he sighed, slinging his bag over his shoulder and turning around. “Why the hell did I even try to confess to you?”

Oikawa was shocked. His mouth was left agape as he watched Iwaizumi stomp away. He blinked a couple times, waiting for what was just said to process fully. A gasp escaped his lips before Oikawa scrambled to his feet. “I-Iwa-chan! Come back!”


End file.
